


Coffee

by Zon_Chan



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Coffee, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Tony doesn't really like coffee, but before he knows it his mug is empty.





	Coffee

Tony doesn't like coffee. The taste is bad and the smell is nauseating. But Tony pulled an all nighter. And he had a meeting he had to attend, without falling asleep. So here he is drinking black coffee, trying to igorned the bitter taste.

He finished it in an hour.

The next time Tony pulled an all nighter, he got flavored coffee. It tasted slightly better, but Tony still didn't have the taste for it.

He finished the mug in thirty minutes.

And the more Tony pulled all nighters the more he started not to mind the taste of coffee.

So when Tony went to drink from his mug he was surprised to find it empty. The man sighed before tying up to make more.


End file.
